ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
World of the Land of Light
The Nebula M78 Timeline (also known as the Main Timeline or Showa Timeline) is the timeline of the main Continuity in the Ultra Series, also known as the Showa Universe. It is in this universe where the bulk of the Ultra shows take place, along with the events of the Mega Monster Battle shows. Events prior to Ultraman Transformation of the Residents of the Land of Light * Two hundred and seventy thousand years before the formation of the ZAP Spacy, a race of human-like beings lived in a peaceful technological utopia. Unfortunately, the peaceful society lived on a planet orbiting a red giant star near the end of its life. The sun died, with their ancestors surviving only because of their advanced technology, but they were left in perpetual darkness without their sun. For an unknown amount of time, planet Ultra's greatest scientific minds came together and eventually devised a replacement for their sun, the Plasma Spark. A tower was built so this artificial star could illuminate the planet, saving it and its people from freezing to death in the cold of space. During work on the project one of the two workers were exposed to the 'Differentior Rays' and transformed into a silver being. Upon study it was found that they were incredibly strong. Among other numerous abilities, their bodies generated chemicals that could enhance their strength, could fire energy beams from their hands and could change their sizes at will. The Elder who then ruled the planet decided that all of his people should gain these powers and the project continued. When activated the planet was bathed in the Plasma Spark's light and it's people. The warming glow of the Land of Light reached the neighbouring L77, allowing their people to become Ultras too. At some point after the activation of the Plasma Spark, one of the Ultras who helped create it ultimately became the planet's ruler. Battles and Wars *'Zagi's Attack': At an undefined point after the creation of the Plasma Spark (probably shortly before the events of Ultraman), Dark Zagi arrived at the Land of Light after escaping to the Showa universe through a Space-Time rip created by the Visitors' attempt to stop Zagi. Once on the Land of Light, Zagi was fiercely resisted by the Ultra Brothers and the Space Garrison, but managed to hold them off until his counterpart, Ultraman Noa, arrived through the rip as well. Noa expelled Zagi back to their home Universe and returned as well sealing the rupture from his side. In the process of sealing the tear, he had lost so much energy that he was forced to devolve, into The Next. *'Great Ultra War': Alien Empera led an army of monsters to invade the Land of Light, it is known that he had took control of the Land of Light after leading the most successful attack on the Ultras, something that various enemies of the Ultras had trouble doing. However, his reign was short-lived as the giants of light fought back, initiating the battle between light and darkness. At the end of the war, Alien Empera and Ultraman Ken engaged in their famous duel that decided the fate of the Land of Light. The result came to a draw and both powerful fighters earned mirroring scars on their hips as a reminder of their brutal battle. Empera, weakened by Ken's Ultimate Sword, fled into hiding for generations. The Ultra Bell was constructed to destroy Empera's army. After this, the Ultra Bell was kept as a national treasure, and kept near the Plasma Spark in the event that it would ever be needed again. *'Belial's Invasion': Ultraman Belial was a young and promising warrior. However, greed corrupted his mind, and he tried to steal energy from the Plasma Spark, only to be repelled and injured by the energy. As a result, his fellow Ultra, Ken included, banished him from the Land of Light. He eventually crashed on a moon like celestial body, still suffering from his Plasma Spark Induced wounds. Here, he met Alien Reiblood and was forcibly transformed into an Ultra Reionyx by fusing with him. He then led an army of 100 monsters to attack the Land of Light while making his way towards the Plasma Spark. Although Belial managed to defeat the leaders, many Ultras including, Zoffy, Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, he was defeated by Ultraman King, and sealed within a prison on the planet's moon, now called the Space Prison. Showa period 1966 *After a lot of monster attacks reported, the SSSP formed for the first time in order to track down hostile aliens and monsters. *The original Ultraman tried to track down Bemular to Earth, who has recently escaped from the Monster Graveyard but however, his Travel Sphere accidentally crashed with a young man named Shin Hayata, who was on a patrol with his Delta VTOL plane. Hayata was killed in the same crash, but out of remorse, Ultraman gave Hayata his own life, and merged their bodies, to keep him alive while giving him his Beta Capsule which enabled him to transform into Ultraman while facing the monster. 1967 *After almost a year since Ultraman's arrival on Earth, a group of Alien Zetton infiltrates the SSSP Base and destroy the base's supercomputers. Before the Alien Zetton were killed, one of them activates the self-destruct mechanism on their spaceships, releasing the space dinosaur Zetton. Hayata as Ultraman died by the hands of the space dinosaur itself. The SSSP were forced to use their effort to destroy the monster. Alas, Zetton was finally blown into pieces by Arashi, who uses an Anti-Gravity missile while targetting Zetton's face. Zoffy arrives, splitting Ultraman from his human host with his own Beta Capsule while grantping the human a second life, leaving an amnesiac Hayata who forgot everything since Bemular's arrival. *Some time later, Ultraman returns to Earth while fusing with Hayata again. However, Ultraman felt a huge loss in confidence and physical strength due to his demise at the hands of Zetton. So weak he became, the Space Patrol was saving Ultraman's life from the monsters, instead of himself saving the humans. Of course Ultraman wasn't the only one heavily affected, Hayata also was suffering, and even Arashi suggested him to take stamina drinks to recover his energy. *At one point, Hayata's Ultra power senses the arrival of another invasion by the Zettonian army. Another Zetton attacked the Space Patrol's HQ, whereas at the same time another Red King was causing chaos. Luckily enough, a Pigmon communicated with Ide and told him what was bound to happen. History repeated itself and Pigmon was killed in the hands of Red King. Hayata, after watching him die, got angry and turned into Ultraman. Ultraman defeated the evil kaiju, however, for everyone's bad luck, a huge army of monsters were reawakened. Ultraman had no choice, he took the decision of heavily absorbing the sun's energy, and managed to create various clones of himself to fight each monster at the same time. Ultraman defeated them all, but if things couldn't turn worse, a second Zetton was attacking the Space Patrol HQ, and thus Hayata was forced to fight him once again. In the epic clash between the two, Ultraman gets badly hurt, and just when he was about to be defeated by the hands of Zetton once again, Ide created a device that boosts the energy of the sun inside Ultraman. Arashi agrees and shoots at Ultraman's Color Timer with the device, which grants Ultraman ultimate power, and unleashed a super-powered version of the Specium Ray at Zetton, the energy was so powerful Zetton couldn't withstand the energy, and exploded into pieces. Ultraman, finally truly finished his mission on Earth, and returned to the Land of Light. *To replace the SSSP, Ultra Garrison was founded. *Later in 1967, Ultraseven was sent out to scout the Milky Way galaxy, and witnessed a mountain climber almost fall to his death in Earth. Taking the form of the man, but not his body, Ultraseven joined the Ultra Garrison under the name of Dan Moroboshi. *Using the Ultra Eye to transform, Ultraseven fought many times against many different Kaiju. 1968 *Close to a year after Ultraseven arrived on Earth, his Superior told Seven if he fought one more time, he would die, but Ultraseven was debating whether to fight Pandon (a kaiju controlled by Alien Goth) or not. Soon, Seven fought Pandon, and flew away, with his strength extremely depleted, he was able to make home with Pandon destroyed. From this point onwards, the events of ''Ultraman and Ultraseven are placed in the same timeline. The Showa Universe is officially created by Tsuburaya with this unification of the two show's canons''. 1971 *Two monsters, Takkong and Zazahn, begin fighting each other in a city. The 2nd Age of Monsters begins. *During the battle, Hideki Goh, an upcoming racing driver, suffers a head injury from falling masonry while attempting to rescue a dog. He dies shortly afterwards. *Takkong manages to kill Zazahn, and then departs. *Ultraman Jack merges with the deceased Hideki Goh, restoring his life. Hideki Goh joins MAT. *Together, Jack, Hideki and MAT proceed to defend the Earth from various threats. *Alien Baltan Jr. arrives and threatens Earth, but Jack manages to defeat Builgamo, the alien's personal Mecha. Baltan Jr. then flees. *Alien Nackle murders Goh's friends, Ken Sakata and Aki Sakata, then brainwashes the members of MAT and turns them into slaves. Goh turns into Ultraman Jack to defeat Alien Nackle and Black King, but both opponents were too strong for him to handle, and Jack was carried away. *Ultraman and Ultraseven arrive to rescue Jack, and Jack returns to Earth for a rematch. During the fight, Jack manages to free the members of MAT. With the support of MAT, Jack destroys Black King and Alien Nackle. *One night, when Alien Bat entered Goh's dreams, he began to have nightmares about Zetton. Alternate Version Ultraman: Towards the Future TBA Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero TBA Ultraman: The Adventure Begins TBA Ultraman Neos TBA Ultraman Max TBA Ultraman Story 0 TBA ULTRAMAN (Manga) TBA Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Page need of rewriting Category:Articles still under construction Category:Articles under Construction Category:Stubs Category:Timelines Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraseven Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman: Towards the Future Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Category:Ultraman Neos Category:Ultraman Max